Proteccion
by fujoshi hetaliana 1
Summary: Para alguien que era victima de los abusos de los demas no habia nada mejor que recibir proteccion, T por violencia leve


**Bueno,hoy decidi traerles algo un poco diferente y ya se que deberia actualizar mis otros fanfics les prometo que lo are en cuanto pueda y ojala les guste esta idea que se me ocurrio**

* * *

Proteccion

Vash Zwingli era el tipo de chico al que todos molestaban,delgado,palido,un rostro que las chicas envidiaban por su belleza y cabello rubio cortado en sabia defenderse con un arma de fuego pero logicamente en la escuela no podia traer un arma consigo y aunque en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo no era tan malo,contra dos o mas era obio que perderia;Era en esos momentos que agradecia aber venido solo a Estados Unidos para estudiar,no queria pensar en lo que pasaria si su hermana Lili tambien le pasara lo que a el.

-oye niña ¿Por qué no te vas al baño de mujeres?-se burlo de el un chico cuando entro al baño de chicos,penso en responder pero vio que el otro no venia solo

-porque no soy mujer-respondio de forma seca

-pues deverias mirarte en un espejo-se le acerco demaciado para el gusto del suizo-mira-tomo con sus manos la cintura del rubio para señir su ropa mostrando lo delgada que era

-sueltame-le ordeno empujandolo con fuerza

-creo que debemos darte una leccion de modales-dijo el brabucon con malicia tronando sus nudillos-vamos chicos-

* * *

El timbre que anuncio la salida fue una bendicion para Vash,el cuerpo le dolia,tenia un labio roto y denuevo se sentia observado, salio del salon lo mas rapido que pudo y se dirigio a su casa esperando no encontrarse con nadie pero no tubo tanta suerte

-oye,¿quieres otra leccion o ya entendiste?-eran los mismos chicos de la mañana

-pudrete-la palabra le salio sola de los labios y se arrepintio despues

-pues al parecer necesitas otra pasada-dijo aciendo un gesto a sus acompañantes que sugetaron al suizo

-esto sera divertido-dijo el lider acercandose

-sueltenlo-ordeno una voz a espaldas del rubio

-eh?-el brabucon se quedo trabado en su lugar observando al recien llegado- ¿el es algo tuyo?-le pregunto

-si no lo sueltan me voy a molestar-vash no entendia que pasaba ya que no podia ver al sugeto que lo estaba ayudando

-aaaa, no hay necesidad ya nos ibamos-le dijo el lider lleno de miedo y le hiso un gesto a sus compañeros para que soltaran al rubio y luego salir corriendo todos dejando al rubio en el piso

-gracias-le dijo alzando la cabeza para verlo (quedo sentado en el piso)

-Sadiq-le dijo con una amable sonrisa un chico alto,moreno,de pelo castaño y compleccion fuerte

-yo soy..

-Vash,lo se-le sonrio y lo tomo en brazos al estilo princesa

-pero que?-se sorprendio de que el otro supiera su nombre y mas aun de que lo cargara asi,sin embargo no le incomodo que el lo cargara

-ven te curare-sonrio y empezo a caminar con el confundido suizo en brazos, llegaron a una casa bastante bonita de color azul rodeada con un jardin muy bien cuidado,en todo el camino Vash no dijo nada,incluso cuando el mayor lo dejo recostado en un sillon de la sala-espera aquí-le pidio llendo por algo al segundo piso de la casa

-¿Qué diablos esta pasando?-se pregunto a si mismo

-aquí esta-el otro traia un frasco con unas extrañas pastillas verdes y un vaso con agua-toma-le entrego dichas cosas

-gracias-se tomo lo que el otro le ofrecia y despues pregunto-¿Por qué me ayudaste?-

-porque te amo-le dijo acercandosele asta estar casi encima de el

-pero no te conosco-le dijo extrañado aunque no era de todo verdad ya que ese chico se le hacia familiar

-yo a ti si,vamos en la misma escuela y en el mismo salon de echo,¿nunca te as sentido observado?-le pregunto acariciando delicadamente su cabello rubio causandole un rubor leve

-si-respondio timidamente,muy contrario a su actitud normal

-desde que llegaste solo eh tenido ojos para ti y siempre quise hablarte pero no sabia como,sin embargo cuando vi que esos chicos te golpearon no pude evitarlo-se acerco mas recostandose encima de Vash apollandose en sus codos y rodillas para no aplastarlo

-yo…yo…-no sabia que decir,sentia sus mejillas arder y un dulce cosquilleo en el estomago y el pecho

-por eso te quiero proponer un trato-dijo el castaño mirando los ojos verdes con amor

-¿un trato?-pregunto extrañado

-yo te protejere,nadie te hara daño denuevo y puedes vivir aquí-ofrecio con calma

-¿y que quieres a cambio?-dudaba mucho que le ayudara sin recibr algo

-a ti-deposito un beso en su mejilla-quiero que me ames y que me presentes como tu novio-sonrio mirandolo a los ojos-¿Qué dices?-

-s..si-acepto acintiendo con la cabeza,no sabia que era eso que sintio pero le gustaba

-no te arrepentiras-se abrazo a su cintura y se acerco sus rostros lentamente para besar al germano con delicadeza y cariño

* * *

Desde ese dia todo habia cambiado para Vash,ahora teniauna vida feliz y tranquila,se mudo a la casa de Sadiq ya que antes vivia en un departamento que rentaba por hay,ambos estaban graduados y el suizo no podia tener mas miedo ya que sus padres venian en camino a verlo

-todo tiene que estar perfecto-se dijo a si mismo limpiando la sala

-mi amor ya calmate-pidio Saquid a su novio al verlo tan nervioso

-mis padres vendran y traeran a mi hermana-le respondio como si eso explicara todo

-eso me alegra mucho-le dijo abrazandose a su cintura

-¿Por qué?-le extraño su declaracion

-porque me gustaria conocer a mis suegros-murmuro besando al suizo con cariño

-calmate-le dio un sape en la cabeza-mis padres vienen-le reprocho mas rojo que un semaforo

-si mi amor lo siento-se disculpo con su pareja que pese a verse tan adorable tenia un caracter fuerte,pero el lo adoraba,lo amaba con todo su corazon y nunca se arrepentiria de haberle dado su proteccion porque el recibio algo mucho mejor a cambio

* * *

**Gracias por leer,¿meresco un review?**


End file.
